the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ignore this
i just need to dump this text somewhere Kaede: stayed with her dad & sister for a while as she got reacquainted with the real world, began taking actual piano lessons but ended up quitting bc it wasn't really enjoyable?? like at all?? she straight up fucking got bored. she finished high school and decided to travel overseas and learn some new things about herself. turns out she fucking loves baking. there's a bit more but it gets explained very early on in the story sdfgh Maki: okay so team dr?? a fucking shit show and she doesn't want to be there at all, but she literally has nobody outside who gives a fuck about her sans some of the other v3 kids. so she stays, tries to help clean up their mess. team dr actually tries to like. get the show running again they take it to court and everything, but that gets shut down, so. now they have a trivia show. kinda like jeopardy i guess but easier to get on. maki works on the production team and helps keep things running smoothly bc just about everyone's scared of her Shirogane: haha dude holy shit. she has three nervous breakdowns on the first day after everyone leaves and that's just the first day. she is a fucking mess in every capacity and is just. really good at hiding it. so maki who is trying to be a Friend is there for her and covers for her when the team is like "hey where tf is she" and like. helps shirogane get proper therapy bc the psychologist who currently works there is really not qualified. shirogane eventually gets to recruit people for the trivia show bc she's really good at blending into crowds bc she's just so ordinary looking & she would host it if it wasn't for Very Bad Anxiety so she stays in the production booth with maki (and they hold hands. they're girlfriends.) Kaito 'what the fuck now' Momota: so he and his lovely sister who totally isn't Kyouko move into their old house, and at first, she lets him just kinda stay there while she works but after a while she's like. "okay you've got to get you gd life together" so she cleans him up and gets him a job interview. kaito eventually finds a way to support himself & he decides that he's gonna explore the world since space is a bit scary. he doesn't get very far. he keeps in touch with just about everyone and visits people randomly and scares the daylights out of them *basically, *Kaito, kicking down the door: "HI SHUUICHI HAPPY BIRTHDAY" *Saihara: having a heart attack *Saihara, once able to breathe: "Kaito it's July. Also how the hell do you know where I live." *Kaito, who kicked down every other door on the floor before this one: "Intuition" Ouma: he didn't have a fucking CLUE what he was going to do. so angie who's trying so fucking hard not to hurt anyone else invites him to come to hawaii with her family. so ouma does. and y'know hawaii is great but ouma only knows japanese and angie's family is really overbearing. eventually he returns to japan and his clown troupe helps him and basically takes care of him cause ouma still can't fucking move. then one day he and the clowns ran into shinguuji at a grocery store, got really into talking about old times, and ouma ended up moving in with shin which was really good for him bc the clown troupe had to move around all the time. okay so he actually lives with shinguuji and miyadera ! he spent the first bit travelling as best as he could but he eventually ended up living with them, and they work together really well! also shin got him into assisted water aerobics to see if it will help his limbs function again. it doesn;t work very well but ouma appreciates the effort Saihara: *he has an ao3 account that he publishes stories on, mostly one that he wrote to cope with the Actual Hell he lived through. he's constantly being thanked on his fantastic characterization and he just kinda sweats bc. it's his friends with different names. (ouma also has an ao3 account. he uses a voice to text converter to write (and it takes a lot of time but he's dedicated) and he and saihara read and comment on each others fics but neither of them know it's the other) *Kiibo possesses his toaster and burns the toast inside to slag. Saihara then has to buy a new toaster. *Kaito and Tenko visit him every holiday/birthday *Saihara learns to knit and he makes scarves when he's stressed which is always Tenko: good golly as soon as Tenko gets home, she comes to the conclusion that she is in fact completely fucked up. sure, she's got her aunt and her grandmother who care very much about her, but she's still got significant memory and identity issues (thanks team dr) so a lot of her time is spent writing out everything that she can remember, and then contacting people whether it's extended family or the v3 kids and asking if something is real or not. she's really really conflicted about the whole speaking in third person thing, because while it makes her feel safer, she also feels weird about it bc she never did that before, and she doesn't particularly like it, it just helps her feel like she actually is the SHSL Aikido Master and not just. tenko chabashira boring girl who can't even do pushups without crying. she gets. a lot of therapy. which she needed very very much. she's still in contact with saihara, and she makes friends with kaito kirumi and amami through texts and emails. she has a blog and whenever she posts about feeling bad one of them sends her a message about how much they care about her and/or cat videos Miu: after moving to the country with her brother and buying a horse, Miu was like. “okay now i’m bored” and her brother was like “what the fuck” and so he stayed in the country bc?? he likes farming and Miu went back to the city and tried inventing things. she wasn’t great but she was able to modify basic objects?? she was pretty proud of that. Miu also like. decided it would be a great idea to get a motorcycle. so she did. a lot of what miu does is like “oh fuck I’m thinking about the simulation i don’t want to get it out i know i’ll impulsively do something” (her coping mechanisms. aren’t great.) fun fact: miu actually ends up becoming a high school teacher and she’s either a kid’s favourite or the actual devil bc while she’s hilarious and knows whats what, she gives out the Worst tests. turns out she lives near Tenko and shows up at her house one night and is like “hey wanna go clubbing” and Tenko who was playing poker with her cats is like “what the fuck” (they sort of date? neither of them really know what tf is going on and that’s okay with them. sometimes they hold hands and they blush a lot.) Hoshi: so. Hoshi discovers that he does have a family who cares about him and honestly it’s weird. it’s really fucking weird he spent so long figuring that he had Nothing and wow!! people who legit worry about him. at first Hoshi lives w/ them but he just?? can’t get used to it so he gets his own apartment in a secluded area and also gets Many Cats. M a n y cats. he knows what he’s doing tho. (not really. he gets another cat every time he has a massive breakdown) and eventually his little siblings who visit all the time bc they fucking adore him are like “you need help” and hoshi’s like “fuck no i’m doing just fine” and one of them opens a closet and fifteen cats fall out (thats hyperbole but u get the picture) he meets gonta at the animal shelter about six years after the game ends and they’re like “wow. hi. it’s been a while” and they talk and gonta hangs out at hoshi’s place more and more and helps him manage his life and wow suddenly. hoshi realizes that he wouldn’t mind if gonta stayed for the rest of his life and long story short they get married. Amami: so he and Kirumi move in together bc she’s like. dedicated to taking care of him and making up for everything and as soon as they’re settled she’s like “okay and you need a therapist” and amami’s like “okay but so do you” “no i’m good” “kirumi what the fuck” anyways so amami who literally can’t remember people unless they introduce themselves eight times and can’t figure out a) why the fuck he ran away b) what’s an actual memory and whats something he made up as a coping mechanism. cause like he’s got his sisters (and he sort of has his mom but. they don’t get along.) but he can’t remember their names or anything about them so he makes shit up and they call him on it. he actually ends up getting like a big notebook and he starts writing down everything he learns about other people and it helps a bit with his memory. he still dreams about all the other ppl who died in the other seasons of dr and despite everything he actually researches all the seasons and learns about the people all over again and he makes it his mission to pay his respects to all of them and do something for their families. it’s a ridiculous goal but he’s committed and kirumi is by his side every step of the way. Kirumi: “i don’t have identity issues and i definitely don’t suppress everything i feel to keep other people safe” kirumi toujou 20whatever. god kirumi is massively fucked up and she doesn’t even know about half of it. she does her best though looking after amami and also. trying to be a person?? she starts a garden and it actually helps her a lot!! being with nature helps her feel real and it makes her happy and sometimes amami helps her when he’s functional. kirumi also helps amami track down all the familes of the past dr contestants and in the process ends up reconnecting with people from her childhood that she though she had lost for good. eventually she and amami get married and most of the v3 kids go to their wedding and saihara and kaito cried the most Gonta: so. Gonta. Gonta goes home, and comes to the conclusion that he was a fucking asshole before the simulation and just kinda. dies a bit inside bc he suspected it but he didn’t want to believe it and now fuck there’s proof. Gonta doesn’t want to be an asshole but his memories are muddled really bad and he keeps mixing up what’s actually happened with his fake ones. all his ‘friends’ from before are like ‘wow ur a nerd now bye fucker’ and so gonta’s like. ‘fuck.’ and he doesn’t like bugs at all now in fact they make him sick but he gets upset if he sees them being injured and it fucks him up. who is he what the fuck. he moves away from home bc if he stays he’s tied down to his old identity which he hates very much. he lives in a secluded part of the city, doing his own thing, looking after the abundance of stray cats that keep wandering onto his windowsill (some of these are actually hoshi’s cats bc hoshi has so many fucking cats) and gonta’s trying to reinvent himself, completely start over be his own person. his landlord who is Very Old asks him to pick up some dog food and then gonta starts volunteering at the animal shelter cause it’s like?? safe there. then he runs into hoshi one day and like i said they get really close really quickly and it’s cool and they love each other Himiko: so Himiko, her mom, and her cat all move back home and all is well and good for a time but like?? himiko’s super stressed All The Fucking Time bc turns out, she’s actually really good at card tricks and it fucking pisses her off so much like “great!!! i can do magic now what?!!!! now i gotta think about that game!!!” also she keeps trying to contact tenko but she’s got zero (0) luck and it also makes her Upset as hell and she can’t find a job and her life is just. fucking falling apart her mom wants her to leave she has nowhere to go and just!! life is a fuck and so. she calls angie bc she’s desperate she’s so desperate and angie’s like “just move in with us” and so. himiko goes to live with angie and her giant family they’re good Angie: just a regular angie doing her thing haha okay can u imagine. angie’s a disaster. she’s putting on this happy facade bc like?? she feels so fucking awful about everything and she hates herself she hates herself so much. while she’s in hawaii with ouma she’s doing everything to be cheerful and keep the mood high, and when he leaves she goes into a massive depressive spiral bc now she doesn’t have anyone to pretend to and fuck she’s just. she’s so mad at herself for everything she did in and out of the simulation and she hates that she’s still projecting on the religious angie from the sim bc it’s so easy to get lost in her and Fuck!!! Fuck!!!!! she has to get a lot of intensive therapy and there’s a lot of walls being broken down for her and it’s intense but she makes it and it?? helps a bit?? she and her family end up moving back to japan bc angie was happier there and at this point they’ll do anything for her. she also tries to call tenko but doesn’t get responses and gives up (tenko never answers her phone is the problem. if she texted/just showed up it might have actually been okay) and after a while himiko calls and she moves in with angie and angie gets. a lot happier bc she legit loves and cares about himiko Kiibo: kiibo really really missed everyone and he bothered maki so much about how they were doing that she (with the help of a member of the programming team) duplicated his AI and emailed a copy of the AI to every one of the v3 kids but she didn’t explain what she was doing and so a copy of kiibo entered their internet system and began possessing their electronics intermittently (and destroying them. saihara went through eight toasters in the span of like three years) so like there’s multiple kiibos but they’re also?? the same one?? basically he can be in like 14 different places if he really wants but yeah he’s here he’s destroying your toasters and he loves you Shinguuji: hoo boy so shin. shin my boy literally the second he’s alone w/ miyadera she’s like “what the fuck happened in the game” and so there’s a lot of him explaining what the fuck happened and he’s Very Very Sorry that he got turned into Garbage Man and so. it’s just them and they move back to their house and shin is like. okay now i need to put my life back together bc the audience fucking hates me and the public thinks i’m a Garbage Man and maybe i am a garbage man! but not like that!!! and basically shin has like ten identity crises in the span of three minutes which is a new record. shin has no clue what he;s gonna do with the rest of his life either. he’s got no friends from the sim to talk to and miyadera’s working most of the time (she’s a doctor) and so like he’s always alone and he hates it he had no friends before and he’s constantly!! dying to talk to his neighbours but he sees the looks they give him when he steps out of this house and thinks better of it. he’s really sad all the time bc he’s so freaking lonely (give him friends!!) it’s about this time when he runs into ouma at the grocery store and they start talking cause. why the hell not. and ouma ends up coming to live with shin and they become friends and it’s a very good experience for both of them. shin and ouma deserve to be happy after that shit. Category:Brighty's Stuff